boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Task Force
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary *Task Forces are collaborative groups of players. *You must have at least a level 6 Headquarters to create a Task Force. **You can join a Task Force without having a level 6 or higher Headquarters, but you must be invited to the Task Force through the Friends List. In order to be invited, the invitor must be a rank holder (officer, co-leader, or leader) in the Task Force. *Users in a Task Force can chat with each other. *Players in a Task Force collect Intel which is used to go on Operations in the Blackguard Mainland. *In Operations started by a rank holder in the Task Force, the players in the Task Force work together to take down Blackguard Factories and earn Force Points and Operation Rewards. *A player can only be in one Task Force at a time. Starting a Task Force *You must have a level 6 or higher Headquarters to start a Task Force. *After pressing the Task Force button below the High Scores button and selecting the "Create" tab, you input a name, description, type (Anyone can join, Closed, or Join by Request) and Victory Point entry requirement for your new Task Force. *You can also edit your Task Force's logo by pressing the "Edit" button that is found below the default symbol. **The logo has three customizable aspects: the background, the middle, and the foreground. *After this, you create your Task Force after acknowledging that you can only create one Task Force per week. You can always go back and edit all the things you have set so far with the exception of the Task Force's name. Now, you can chat and build your group. *Once you have created your Task Force, you can raise the limit on the amount of people that can be in your Task Force by tapping the green button on the Task Force info screen that is to the left of the number of members. **Be warned however, you cannot lower this limit later if you raise it now. The leaderboard that your Task Force is on depends on your set limit, so if you raise your limit but do not have a higher amount of members, you will be ranked lower on your new leaderboard. The amount of intel required to start any Operation will also be increased. **The limit starts at 5 and can be raised from there to 10, then 25, then 50 if you so choose. Joining a Task Force *After pressing the Task Force button below the High Scores button and selecting the "Find" tab, you can search for Task Forces by their name or tag. *Below the search bar, recommendations of Task Forces will be shown. **The recommendations can be based on your language setting, country, XP level, and people on your Friends List. *You cannot join a Task Force if it is full. **If the Task Force has reached its member capacity (5, 10, 25, or 50), someone will have to leave, be kicked from that Task Force or the member capacity be increased before someone else can join. *You also must meet the Task Force's minimum Victory Point requirement to join/request to join the Task Force. **The only way to get around this is to be invited through the Friends List. If an Officer, Co-Leader, or Leader already in the Task Force is on your Friends List, and they invite you through it, you can enter the Task Force without meeting the Victory Point requirement or being accepted if the Task Force is Join by Request. **You can accept invitations through the Personal tab in the Communications menu. *You can only join up to ten Task Forces in one day. **The one exception to this is joining a "Request to Join" Task Force. One can still send a request and be accepted even if the daily join limit has been reached. *If the Task Force is set to Closed, you will be unable to join or request to join until the Task Force changes that setting or you are invited to the Task Force. General Information *Players in a Task Force can chat through the chat window which is accessed through the button below the Diamond counter. Shared replays can also be viewed from this window. Note: This button, along with the Operation button, will not appear if you are not in a Task Force. *On a Task Force's info screen, you can view basic information about it as well as a list of its members which shows each player's name, XP level, Victory Point count, rank (discussed below), and the amount of Intel collected that week. *Once you are in a Task Force, you will begin earning Intel which allows the Task Force to start Operations. *Rank holding players can invite other players to join their Task Force by using the Friends list. Note that being invited is the only way to join a Task Force without having the required Victory Points or requesting to join Task Forces with that option enabled. *Learn more about Intel, Operations, and Operation Rewards on their pages. Friendly Challenges *All players, no matter their rank, can start a Friendly Challenge by tapping the "Challenge" button on the top-left corner of the chat window. In Friendly Challenges, players can attack other members of the Task Force that have initiated a Friendly Challenge without penalty or reward. **The player initiating a Friendly Challenge will open their current layout to friendly attacks. All players that attack in the Friendly Challenge will have whatever they have loaded in their Landing Crafts to attack the base. **All members of the Task Force can participate in a Friendly Challenge, and the challenge is voluntary. There is no limit to how many times the members can attack the base. *While the Challenge is in the chat, members can view replays of all attempted attacks on the player that started the Friendly Challenge, and see which attacks were successful (which is denoted by "Win" in green text). **If an attack was not successful, the replay toggle will show the attacker's name, followed by no representing text. *Friendly Challenges will not provide rewards for successful attacks on the attacker's behalf or rewards for defenses on the defender. Attacking troops that were defeated in the course of the Friendly Challenge are said to be "knocked out", and will still be in the attacker's Landing Craft at the conclusion of the attack. *Friendly Challenge replays do not have a time limit for when they are erased as long as they remain in the chat. Because of this it is possible to go back to month's old replays and view the scene as if it happened that day. Ranks *There are four ranks that people in a Task Force can have: Leader, Co-leader, Officer, and Member. *Only one person can be the Leader at one time, but there can be as many Co-leaders, Officers and Members as desired. *Members are the lowest rank. Higher ranks provide the player with extra rights in the Task Force. *This table displays what rights each rank has: Trivia *Friends who have not yet upgraded their Headquarters to level 6 are not technically barred from entering Task Forces. They are still able to be sent invites through the Friends List and can enter without the upgrade. *Every Task Force has a unique tag which can be entered into the Task Force search to find that specific Task Force, even if the Task Force has no standing membership. This makes it easier to find a certain Task Force especially if several Task Forces have that same name. *You cannot change the name of a Task Force once you have created it. *There are 3,360 unique ways to customize your Task Force's logo. *If a player's request to join is rejected or they are kicked, they can re-request or rejoin after 24 hours. *Players in your Task Force cannot appear on your Archipelago as opponents. If they appear on your map, the invasion is immediately lost, but not necessarily replaced immediately. If someone on your Archipelago joins your Task Force, then that recruit is lost from your map immediately with no guaranteed replacement. *The leader can promote a co-leader, making him/her the leader instead while the former leader will automitically be demoted to co-leader. However, by doing so, the new leader has supreme control over the former leader. *If the leader leaves the clan without promoting another co-leader, leadership will automatically transfer to the most senior member of the highest rank. Category:Task Forces Category:Social Features